The Chaos Galaxy
by Sailor Celaeno
Summary: This is a SM/X-Men crossover. You'll see someone that Amy-chan knows well. This was hard to categorize. r/r but no flames about the couples I picked. Sequel or no?
1. Hand of Fate

Disclaimers:  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have crossovers with the X-Men, this is my version of things. If you haven't noticed, my stories actually "correspond" to the actual series! This story is set after Sailor Moon S and before the stuff in Sailor Moon Super S.   
  
  
  
The Chaos Galaxy  
By Sailor Celaeno  
Rated PG-13  
  
This story has the scouts fighting a new enemy. But they are fighting with another superhero team: The X-Men. Read the crossover adventure, when a friend of the Scouts and members of the X-Men are captured by the followers of the Chaos Galaxy.  
It's been a year since the scouts said good-bye to Greg. What has he been doing since he was away? And is Darien cheating on Serena?  
  
  
The Chaos Galaxy  
  
Part 1- Hand of Fate  
He walked from school. The busy streets of Manhattan were busy with the bustling cars and buses. Thousands of people walked the streets, each with a story behind their disinterested facades. But he has a story behind his friendly face. A story that was sad, and strange. Maybe even a little romantic.  
His name was Greg Urawa. He was born in Tokyo Japan. He had a crush on a girl. She was on his mind. He wondered how she was. But he hadn't talked to her in weeks. He was walking to his family's East side apartment. "Hi Mom. I'm home."  
"Hello Greg. Paul is at Michael's place. I need you to walk over there and bring him home in an hour," Mrs. Urawa called from the kitchen.  
"Okay mom." He took his book bag to his room. As he took his chemistry books from his bag, he was reminded of her... of Amy. He remembered how Amy would have so many books to bring home. She would study for hours on end. He began to think of her.  
He opened his books and began writing his homework. "Maybe I could call her." As he thought about it again, it would be difficult to find the time to call her. It was May and soon school would be over. He became eager to soon be able to call Amy.  
He looked up at the clock and saw it was 5 o'clock. He turned off his desk lamp and left the apartment. He walked the six blocks to Michael's apartment. Paul went to Michael's place after school. Today, they were working on their third grade project. As Greg walked, he thought back to the last time he saw Amy, face to face.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy. I found out, I'm leaving again." Greg looked sadly at Amy.  
"You are? When?" Amy asked with some sorrow.  
"I have another week. I was hoping we could just get together for something," he said timidly.  
"Yes, Greg. The scouts and I would like to have a party. I, mean... don't think of it as a farewell party. Think of it as a way to say good luck. You'll be going to another city and starting a new life. It'll take a lot of adjusting, hard work, and luck. You have new friends..." she trailed. He could see she was just as upset about this as he was.  
"Yeah, that sounds nice, Amy." He gave an encouraging smile.  
"I have to tell you. We're all going to miss you." She gave him a hug.  
He was surprised at the sentiment. Greg couldn't believe it. He hugged her too. "I know."  
  
Greg walked into the lobby and saw Mr. Sands, the doorman. "Hello, Mr. Sands." He said cheerfully.  
"Well hello Greg. I'll ring 3K." Mr. Sands pressed a white button with the label saying 3K.  
"How's your family?" Greg asked with interest and desire to end the waiting silence.  
"Well, my family is good."  
"That's nice to hear." Greg began pacing the lobby. Mr. Sands had a mini T.V. on.  
A reporter appeared on the 5 o'clock news. "And there are further anti-mutant demonstrations in front of the White House. The protestors are greatly disappointed by President Kelly's stand on mutants. His formerly strong anti-mutant feelings have recently softened to acceptance of mutant presence in society. Despite all hopeful rhetoric defending mutants, there are still many anti-mutant groups."  
That was what Greg couldn't stand about America. He saw there was hypocrisy of this issue. He thought, how can you be a country of freedoms and equality, yet beat down upon those who are different? It was then that he noticed the grimace on Mr. Sands' face. A thought had occurred in Greg's mind some time ago. "Mr. Sands? Is Tommy a mutant?"  
Mr. Sands was caught off guard with the question. "What?"  
"If he is, don't worry. I'm not an anti- mutant spy or anything."  
"I know you're not. How'd you guess?"  
"Well you say how great he is, but I never see any recent pictures of him. Also you looked angry when the news has those protestors on."  
"You are smart. You see, Tommy developed powers last year. He touches stuff and they explode. I had him sent to Xavier's School for the Gifted. He's now in Scotland. He was asked to participate in new training techniques developed at the Scottish school. We thought it would help him. We get a letter from him at least 2 times a month. He thought that he should wait   
until his powers are better before he returns."  
"I wish him luck."  
"Thanks Greg." Just then Paul appeared and the two brothers walked home. Greg's thoughts were of the future of humanity as they walked down the block. As they were closer to home, his thoughts lingered back to Tokyo.  
  
Amy woke early to study. It was Saturday morning, but her thoughts were not on her math finals. Today was when Greg would start calling her. He promised when school was ending, they could call on the weekends. Another two hours. "It'll be nice to hear his voice again."  
She daydreamed to the last time she saw him. It was at the party they had for Greg.  
  
Darien was still under the control of Queen Beryl. The only other guys at the party were Chad and Ken. Ken was introduced to the group and Greg met the two other guys. "Like hi Greg. Raye told me what a smart guy you are. Well I guess are since Amy likes you so much. Ow!" Raye had slapped him in the back.  
Amy was blushing furiously and Greg looked a little sheepish as well. "How about we start the party?" Raye ended the awkward moment.  
Amy had an expression of relief and Raye had a "You're welcome" look on her face. Serena was depressed. Her true love, Darien, was still in the clutches of the evil Negaverse queen. Now Greg was leaving. Serena like Greg, and Amy was losing her special guy.  
Mina saw the somber look on Serena's face. She took her new friend's arm and led her to the courtyard of the Cherry hill temple. "I know that we haven't been friends as long as you have been with Amy, Raye, or even Lita. But I know a thing of two about love. I know you love Darien, and it must break your heart. But he'll return. Just hang in there girl."  
"Thank you, Mina. I know you have a good heart. You have no idea how much that means to me," sobbed Serena.  
Mina walked to Serena and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I know, I know." Mina gently patted her on the back. "Just let it all out." Serena cried for a few more minutes before returning to the party.  
Lita unwrapped and set the refreshments table, filled with mochi, sashimi, shrimp balls, a large pot of curry, and desserts. She smiled as she opened the lids and there was still the freshness smell wafting into the room. "Come and get some food!"  
"Hey, did you hear that Serena? Food's ready. Why don't go get a little something? Maybe you'll feel a little better."  
Serena lightly sniffed the aroma of fried seafood. "Yeah, I guess." They walked in slowly and joined the others.  
Amy had been watching them from the window. She felt sad for her friend. "Poor Serena, and poor me," she thought silently.  
  
Only an hour passed. Amy had remembered the party in detail. She couldn't help but think about it. It was the last time she saw him or heard his voice. Now she had to track down the Negaverse activity. They had thought the Negaverse was gone when Queen Beryl was destroyed, but then they faced Ann & Alan, and the Negamoon family. It was a sure sign that there would be   
more Negaverse activity. She had upgraded her mini computer's data into her laptop. Her computer had limited memory space and she constantly downloaded data from her mini into the bigger computer. "So far nothing." Amy was relieved. Even though the scouts haven't been in action for weeks, the cat guardians warned them to keep their guard up.  
Luna had a point. Amy was thinking about the past further. She thought about their journey to the future. Amy thought about the idea of Serena and Darien having a daughter together. A thought hit her. What about the other scouts? Do we have families of our own? They never did see what would happen in the future. I wonder if Greg and Darien saw each other in   
New York? Her mind turned to the other side of the Earth.  
  
A young woman leaves the NYU campus and walks through Washington Square Park. It was sunset. She had long black hair with soft, hazel eyes. It was like looking at an older, brown-eyed version of Raye. As she walked through the empty park, an evil woman appeared in front of her. "I have you now Sailor Mars!"  
The young woman stared at the strange woman. "I'm not Sailor Mars."  
"You can't fool the Black Hag, Sailor Mars. Now time to meet your destiny with the Omega Crystals!" laughed Black Hag.  
The young woman stared at the Black Hag, and slowly her eyes widened. "I know what you are going to do with them. I won't let you get away with it!"  
"Let's see you try!" The Black Hag threw an energy ball at the young woman. She fell. A large glass bubble trapped her. As the Black Hag was about to disappear with her victim, a rose struck her in the arm. "Ah!!" she shrieked. She looked up and spotted a masked man in a tuxedo appear.  
"I won't allow you to take an innocent person away!" said Tuxedo Mask.  
"Well. It's the famous Tuxedo Mask, known throughout the Negaverse. You won't stop me!" she snarled.  
"Let the girl go!" he commanded.  
"Forget it buster!" She threw a green orb. Green vines lifted the bubble high in the air.  
Tuxedo Mask used his cane to slash the vines. Slowly they died. He threw a bouquet of rose darts at the Black Hag. Her arms were bleeding. "Damn you!" She vanished and the bubble did as well.  
"Are you alright Miss?" he helped the woman to her feet.  
"I'm fine Darien."  
"Who's Darien?"  
"There's no use pretending, Darien. There's no one else in the park and I know everything."  
"Like what?" Tuxedo Mask was filled with disbelief.  
"I know about your business with the Negaverse. Serena is Sailor Moon, all of her friends are the other Sailor Scouts, and the Silver Millennium. I even know about Crystal Tokyo, and your future daughter Rini." She looked at him with a gentle look.  
"You do know everything. How is that possible?"  
"I was afraid of what you would do if you knew that I was a mutant," she said.  
"Oh, June. We've been friends for years, and you don't trust me?"  
"I never knew the right time to tell you. I'm sorry I invaded your privacy. You looked very stressed out last year and I thought you were hiding something. I probed your mind. I understand now," she said.  
He de-transformed into his green jacket, black shirt, and khakis. "I guess it's nice to have someone else, other than the scouts to know my secret."  
"Are you free on Wednesday?" she asked. They walked out of the park together.  
"Sure. Why?"  
"Have you heard of the X-Men?" she asked.  
"Yeah. I'm amazed at their fighting abilities and their powers."  
"I can introduce them to you, on Wednesday."  
  
Next time: Part 2  



	2. In Six Days

Disclaimers:  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have crossovers with the X-Men, this is my version of things. If you haven't noticed, my stories actually "correspond" to the actual series! This story is set after Sailor Moon S and before the stuff in Sailor Moon Super S.   
  
  
  
The Chaos Galaxy  
By Sailor Celaeno  
Rated PG-13  
  
This story has the scouts fighting a new enemy. But they are fighting with another superhero team: The X-Men. Read the crossover adventure, when a friend of the Scouts and members of the X-Men are captured by the followers of the Chaos Galaxy.  
It's been a year since the scouts said good-bye to Greg. What has he been doing since he was away? And is Darien cheating on Serena?  
  
  
The Chaos Galaxy  
  
Part 2- In Six Days  
It was a quiet dinner as usual. Greg, Paul, and Mrs. Urawa ate together. Captain Urawa was traveling to Washington D.C. for an important military conference. He would be gone for another three weeks. Mrs. Urawa worked as a photographer for a travel magazine. "How would you boys like to go to Egypt for 2 weeks?"  
Greg's eyes widened. He was interested in some of the pyramids and Egyptian history. Yet, a feeling swept over him. Something told him that he isn't supposed to leave New York. As much as he tried to fight it, the feeling was so overwhelming. "I can't go, mom."  
The words just flowed out before he could stop them. "Why's that dear?"  
"It's just that it's so last minute and I already had plans with friends," he lied. Some how the excuses flowed out as quickly as his decline.  
"You are right about it being last minute. I suppose you can stay at home by yourself. I will ask Mr. and Mrs. Epstein to help you with dinner. So if you go over to someone's house, you have to tell them."  
"Okay mom." The feeling left him, but he still felt awful. He looked at the clock and saw it was nearly eight. They finished dinner and he went to the phone. He began dialing.  
  
Twenty minutes earlier in Tokyo. Amy walked to her apartment door. She opened it and saw her four friends standing there. "Hi Amy!" they said in unison. Amy was absolutely astonished, especially that Serena was there at that hour of the morning.  
"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked.  
"When you said Greg was calling, we wanted to say hi to him," Lita said. She had a cheerful sound to her voice.  
"I guess he'd like to hear you guys too. Come on in." The four teens entered Amy's apartment. Lita had a basket filled with food. "What's the basket for?" Amy asked.  
"I thought while we're here, I could make lunch. We could have a scout meeting, that is, if you don't mind..." trailed Lita.  
"Of course not. Actually I was planning to tell you the results of my latest scans."  
"Everything is so nice and neat," replied Raye.  
"It kinda is huh," added Mina.  
Serena was very quiet. She had a paper in her hand and she seemed contemplative. Amy could see so much emotion in her friend's face. "Serena?" she called.  
Serena seemed so far away. Amy called her name again. "Yeah?" Serena sounded as though she had woken from a light sleep.  
"Is there something wrong?" The other girls turned and noticed something wrong as well.  
"Nothing." The phone began to ring.  
"We'll get back to this after Greg's call." Amy turned to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
"Amy?"  
"Hi, Greg. Listen, I'm going to turn on the speaker phone because the other scouts want to talk to you too."  
"Sure. I'd like to hear the other girls, again."  
Amy turned on the speakerphone. "Hi Greg!" Four voices chimed in unison.  
"Hi scouts. It's nice to hear from you all."  
"Well we're glad to hear you are doing so well. How's your family?" asked Raye.  
"Everyone's good."  
"Whatcha planning for the summer?" asked Serena with enthusiasm.  
Actually, I'll be alone for two weeks starting Sunday."  
"Why's that?" asked Mina.  
"Well my father is at a military conference until July 1. Mom got an assignment in Egypt and she's taking Paul with her."  
"How come you're not going?" asked Lita. She was unpacking the basket.  
"I had a feeling that I shouldn't be leaving."  
"Was it a premonition?" asked Amy.  
"No, not exactly. I just got a strange feeling. A feeling that just told me to stay in New York. It's like something was telling me that I am suppose stay. I don't know why."  
"How strange. I don't suppose you've seen Darien in the city..." trailed Serena.  
"I'm sorry to say no. It's a big city and I don't know where he's staying or anything." Amy's constant correspondence through letters kept him up to date with their adventures.  
"I hope you have no hard feelings," she said, ready to apologize on Darien's behalf.  
"That's alright Serena. I know he wasn't himself. And I'm happy you and Darien are a couple. Who knows, I might bump into him."  
The conversation went on another fifteen minutes. The girls were chattering away about how nice it was talking to Greg. "He sounds really well. I only wonder why he has to stay in New York?" said Amy. This was usually the part where Serena would imply that they were more than friends. "Serena?"  
"Yeah?" Serena was on the brink of crying her heart out.  
"What's wrong?" asked Lita. She put down her carving knife and walked from the kitchen.  
Serena began wailing. She couldn't talk and simply handed Amy the piece of paper. It was a letter. The girls sat closer. "What does it say?" asked Mina.  
  
Dear Darien,  
I'm glad that you're coming back to New York this summer. I promise this'll be better than last year. I guess it's about time that you meet my new family here. They know how much you mean to me. I hope you do too. I know that our relationship means a great deal to you and I value it more than words can say.  
  
Amy stopped and looked at Serena. Serena was trembling with tears.  
"Darien has been seeing someone else?" Raye asked with confusion.  
"I can't believe my muffin is seeing someone else! Wah!!!!!!" Serena wailed.  
"Look. Maybe there's a misunderstanding. I know he loves you. And besides you were destined to be together," reassured Mina.  
"Destiny never said he couldn't be in love with someone else," sniffed Serena.  
"Look, stop sniveling!" yelled Raye.  
"Raye!" the other three yelled back.  
"No hear me out. Serena, do you love Darien with all your heart, and your eternal soul?"  
"Yeah," Serena sniffed.  
"Then if you really love him, get out there and fight for him! Don't just cry like a baby! You're a woman in love and you have to fight for your happiness!"  
"I know you're right, but how? He's in New York with that June Evans girl."  
"Strange," said Amy.  
"What's so strange?" asked Raye.  
"I suddenly have a feeling."  
"I think that is strange. What sort of feeling is it?" asked Lita.  
"I have the feeling that Serena is going to be able to see Darien about this very soon." The scouts continued onto Scout business.  
  
"Hey Jube! Catch!" A man in a raspy voice called.  
"Argh!" she groaned as she hit the volleyball over the net.  
"Good job petit," said a man with a Cajun accent.  
Logan, a.k.a. Wolverine, slammed the ball over the net. Remy LeBeau, a.k.a. Gambit, and Jubilee missed the ball. "Not good enough."  
"I can't believe one guy can beat two people," sighed Jubilee in irritation.  
"Goes to show you, petit. Logan is not such an old man." Gambit smiled good-naturedly.  
The X-Men were taking advantage of the nice, June day and took the day off. Jean Gray and Scott Summers were in Central Park on a carriage ride. "It was sweet of you to take me out here today," smiled Jean.  
"I know how much you've always enjoyed a quiet day like this," replied her husband.  
The carriage ride stopped. As they got out, Scott paid the driver and the driver rode off. The happy couple walked into the park. As they walked on the path, they heard a voice shout, "No! Don't go in there!" They turned to see a young, Asian boy with dark brown hair running towards them.  
"What?" asked Scott in confusion.  
"I think that he was trying to warn you about me!" An evil woman in tight black leather appeared.  
"Run kid!" shouted Scott at the boy.  
"Well, well. Two people conveniently have saved me an extra trip."  
"Who the Hell are you?" shouted Scott.  
"Well, well. It seems Cyclops is anxious to know me better. Alright, I'm the Black Hag. Now Jean Gray and Greg Urawa will no come with me."  
"Forget it!" Scott lifted his glasses and red laser beans shot at her.  
A force field protected her. She shot a large energy ball at Scott and he fell over. Jean tried to protect them, but her powers were weakening. "Leave them alone!" shouted Greg. He became angry. A blue aura surrounded him. All the rubble on the ground started floating (a la Dragon Ball Z). His eyes glowed blue and the surge of power was freed. It overwhelmed Black Hag and she vanished.  
Scott and Jean stood up. They were about to thank Greg, but he had vanished from the scene.  
  
"A kid?" asked Logan with his Wolverine costume on.  
"Yes, Wolverine. He had great power. Although I sensed that he wasn't sure of himself. It's as though he never knew he had those powers before," replied Jean.  
"I have been detecting dimensional glitches and power surges in the last week. Perhaps, this Black Hag, and Mr. Urawa have a connection," added Professor Xavier.  
"It is more than possible he's a young mutant in serious trouble. We should at least thank him," said Scott. Henry McCoy, a.k.a. Beast, entered the war room. "What did you find out about Greg Urawa.  
"Fascinating. He was born in Tokyo, Japan. Father is a navel captain, mother is a photographer. He has a high IQ level. The most amazing thing is that he has no mutant DNA. I read the medical reports from hospitals in Japan."  
"How can a 'normal' human have powers like that?" asked Rogue.  
"We can ask him ourselves. I detect him at Columbus Circle," replied Professor Xavier.  
"Let's move!" The team went to the Black Bird.  
  
Greg walked around that whole Wednesday afternoon. He had a premonition as he saw that married couple. Then the next thing he knew, he had strange, new powers. What does the Negaverse want with me?" he asked himself.  
"Oh Amy. I wish you were here. Maybe you could have helped me. What do they want from me? Why do I have these strange powers now?" All these questions were wracking his brain.  
  
In the Negaverse, Black Hag stood before a woman of beautiful silk robes. "I have failed Empress Ronama."  
"Yes, you have. And miserably! But, your usefulness has spared you from Oblivion! We must proceed according to plan," replied Empress Ronama.  
"I will need help. Those humans are proving to be more difficult than I anticipated. They know nothing of our plans, but they are formidable."  
"I have re-strategized our plan of attack. They are gathering together. We will manipulate them until we can divide and conquer," said Ronama.  
"How will we do that?" asked the Black Hag.  
"When the time comes, I will tell you."  
"I don't understand how those four humans will help us use the Omega Stones," said Black Hag.  
"Such ignorance is unacceptable!" growled Empress Ronama at her ignorant subordinate. "Very well. It was during the time when the Ancients were the great gods of the Universe worshipped by all the mortals throughout the Universe. In the great war with the Ancients, the Negaverse sent the Portal of Oblivion. It was a great gate that led to the Chaos Galaxy, a world that consumes positive energy to power the Negaforce. The people prayed to the Ancients for help. The first Sailor Scouts saved them by trapping the Portal's power into 4 stones, scattered upon the earth. These stones need the life energy of four special humans in order to open the Portal. With the Doom Scroll, I have the incantation to begin the Opening."  
"What about the Sailor Scouts?" asked the Black Hag.  
"The Sailor Scouts of Today are far inferior to the ones of the Ancient Times. Besides there are only five. The Ancient Sailor Scouts were a powerful army of more than thirty scouts! Each one had wielded the power of a planet's life force!" retorted Empress Ronama.  
"Such scouts must have been very dangerous to us," replied Black Hag in awe of such powerful enemies.  
"Yes, but some of them were destroyed in the great battle that banished the Negaforce into a confining dimension. A place where there is barely enough energy for them to live," said Empress Ronama.  
"For the Negaforce, I shall not fail......"  
  
Earlier on Saturday (NY time), it was nighttime in Japan. Amy had a restless night. She had a nightmare. "Amy! Help me!!!!"  
"Greg! I'm coming!" shouted Sailor Mercury.  
Amy could see Greg being taken by a black-clad woman. "Soon the Omega Stones will be free!"  
Amy woke up in a cold sweat. She called an emergency scout meeting. "Guys, I have a feeling that Greg is in serious trouble," she said fretfully to the other scouts.  
"Really? I had a strange dream last night. I saw four stones opening a black hole, sucking everything in it," replied Lita.  
"Sounds like we're going to the Big Apple!" smiled Mina.  
"How are we getting there without any suspicions?" asked Raye.  
"I've already thought of that. We'll say that we won a free trip to New York in a contest." Amy handed everyone a fake letter.  
"It's too hard to get airline tickets at such short notice," pointed Raye.  
"We could take taxis to the park and use Sailor Teleport," said Amy.  
"I guess it's settled then," finished Serena.  
  
It was at Columbus Circle, Wednesday afternoon that the X-Men hid near the park watching Greg. "The kid's probably frightened of his powers. I wouldn't blame him. I understand oh too well," said Rogue.  
"We all do. He's in danger and he'd be safer with us," replied Cyclops.  
Suddenly the Black Hag flashed into sight. "What do you want?"  
"You of course, silly boy."  
"Why?"  
"My mistress wants your powers."  
"I can't believe the Negaverse is after me again!" cried Greg.  
"What do you suppose the Negaverse is?" asked Storm.  
"We'll find out," answered Cyclops.  
"Hey Cyc, why don't we just rush her now?" Wolverine asked with his eagerness for a fight.  
"Greg is getting the Black Hag to talk. We'll rush out if she tries to do something to him."  
"Think out it this way, Urawa-san. You must be special if you are being chased after," smiled the Black Hag devilishly. She lunged at him.  
The X-Men rushed out of their hiding places. Greg was stunned to see these strangely dressed people. But then he saw the red-haired man. Laser beams shot from his eyes. "What was his name?" Greg thought for a second. "Oh yeah, Cyclops." The red headed woman he saw earlier ran to him.  
"Are you alright Greg?" she asked with concern.  
"Yes, Miss Grey?" he said recalling her name.  
"The introductions will come later." She formed a telekinetic shield around herself and Greg.  
The Black Hag made portals materialize and youmas emerged from them. The X-Men tried to fight them, but they were just knocked out of the way like dolls. Greg suddenly realized that he had seen these youma before. But where? He rattled his mind as his new allies were fighting for their lives. Jean's force field was weakening as she was pummeled with laser beams.  
"Why can't I remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"A friend of mine told me about those youma."  
"You friend has fought these things?" Jean asked with surprise.  
"It's a long story. She told me about the youmas she fought and drew pictures for me. I've seen those two before."  
"You have to hurry," groaned Jean as her shield weakened even more.  
The bombardment increased. Slowly Greg the great battle. After another pain staking moment, his eyes lit up as he said, "I remember now!"  
  
What happens next???? You'll have to wait for Part 3!!!  



	3. Union

Disclaimers:  
Okay, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of her friends. But this is my story, and I wrote it all by myself. The storyline is my idea. Even though other fanfic writers have crossovers with the X-Men, this is my version of things. If you haven't noticed, my stories actually "correspond" to the actual series! This story is set after Sailor Moon S and before the stuff in Sailor Moon Super S.   
  
  
  
The Chaos Galaxy  
By Sailor Celaeno  
Rated PG-13  
  
This story has the scouts fighting a new enemy. But they are fighting with another superhero team: The X-Men. Read the crossover adventure, when a friend of the Scouts and members of the X-Men are captured by the followers of the Chaos Galaxy.  
What happens when the Sailor Scouts meet the X-Men? Just keep reading.   
  
The Chaos Galaxy  
  
Part 3- Union  
"What is her name?" Greg pointed at a flying woman with white hair.  
"Her name is Storm."  
"Storm!"  
"Yes?" Storm carefully floated towards him.  
"I know how to stop them. I remember my friend said that they were vulnerable to the cold."  
"I understand." She flew higher into the sky. "I call upon hail and arctic winds. Heed my call!" Hailstones and blasts of ice cold wind pummeled the two youmas.  
They were shivering stiffly. Cyclops saw his chance. The youma were disintegrated with two optic blasts. "Thank you again Greg." The X-Men gathered together.  
"I should be getting back now."  
"We know you're in trouble and so is Jean. It may be better if you came with us. It's the least we could do for helping us," replied Cyclops.  
Greg thought about it for a moment. "I guess it would make sense. But I have to let my guardians know that I'm not coming home."  
  
June brought Darien to the school where the Professor, Beast, Gambit, and Jubilee waited. "It's an honor to meet you Professor Xavier and the X-Men. I am an admirer of your work," Darien shook the Professor's hand.  
"It is nice to hear about such a talented young man. June has told me about your interest in technology and biomedical research." Darien and the Professor continued with their conversation and Beast also joined in.  
Jubilee thought to herself. "Gosh this guy is SO cute!"  
They ended a quick tour in the war room. "I'm impressed with all this equipment you have here. I can see how much work you are able to accomplish here."  
"It is important that we have more enthusiastic people such as you to improve and change the world. Before things become too grim," added Beast. He had been discussing with Darien about a fellowship at the American universities the Professor's school have found affiliation with.  
"Feel free to study our equipment," said the Professor. He sensed great potential in this young man.  
"Thanks." Darien began inspecting the computers. He soon noticed Jubilee. "You know, June has told me a lot about you."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I'm sure you'd really get along with Serena and her friends."  
"Who's Serena?"  
"My girlfriend."  
Inside her mind Jubilee was screaming. "I'd love to meet her someday," she said politely. But inside her head, she groaned to herself. "A cute guy like would have a girlfriend already," she thought to herself.  
Just then, the rest of the team returned and entered the war room with Greg. Greg and Darien stared at each other in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here," said Darien.  
"I didn't expect to be here either." The X-Men were silently observing the conversation.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"The Negaverse are at it again," was the reply from Greg.  
"I know. What do you suppose they're up to now?" Darien asked.  
"They tried to kidnap me and Mrs. Summers."  
"You too? They had tried to kidnap June. They thought she was Raye."  
Greg looked at June. "She does look like her."  
"Would someone mind explaining what the heck is going on?" asked Wolverine. He was getting irritated at not knowing what was going on.  
The two young men stared at each other thoughtfully. "How do we explain everything?" asked Greg.  
"I know. It's so much information. I wouldn't know where to start. There is still so much that even I don't know everything and neither do the scouts."  
"Perhaps I can help," interceded the Professor.  
"How may I ask?" responded Greg.  
"If Mr. Chiba will allow me to probe his mind, we can use cerebro to create visual images of all your knowledge and experiences," explained Xavier.  
"Alright." Darien sat in a chair where the helmet went on his head. Another helmet was worn by the Professor. A large screen appeared and everyone took a seat to watch "the movie". Images of the Peaceful Silver Millennium appeared. The four inner senshi appeared as princesses of their respective planets. Then Serena as Princess Serenity appeared. Cerebro narrated the story based on the analysis of Darien's memories. They saw Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity together at the Ball in the Moon Palace. The terrible battle against Queen Beryl was re-enacted. Prince Endymion dies defending his true love. Jean and Scott held hands as they saw the love story turn tragic. Princess Serenity kills herself with Endymion's sword. Queen Serenity used her crystal to save them all by transporting them into the future.  
Cerebro summarized the defeat of Queen Beryl and Metallia, the discovery of Rini and her true identity, the Negamoon family, the time travel into the future. Then they went into the Death Busters, the appearance of the outer scouts, the Silence, the rebirth of Hotaru. Then the "movie" ended. "I'm in awe of you and these Sailor Scouts," replied Beast.  
"They have had crazy adventures, and they're all still kids..." noted Logan.  
"I am very awed by the sacrifices they've endured to save the world," added Storm.  
"I guess you and Serena go way back. I think that is SO romantic the way you stick together," said Jubilee to Darien.  
"I'm sure she'd like to hear that," replied Darien. Just then Cerebro reactivated.  
"Sensors indicate disturbance in Midtown. Cause of disturbance...... unknown entities."  
"Let's move X-Men."  
"Wait for me," said Darien. He pulled out a rose and transformed. Everyone stared as the intellectual Darien Chiba turned into the debonair warrior Tuxedo Mask."  
"I'm going too," called Greg.  
"It's not safe," replied Cyclops.  
"I know I can help somehow. If I can tap into my powers, that would be a big help to you all."  
The X-Men looked uncertain. "The Negaverse are very resourceful. With most of you fighting at Midtown, the Mansion would be more vulnerable despite your impressive security system. He would be in just as much danger at the school as outside," advised Tuxedo Mask.  
The X-Men reluctantly agreed to allow only because he may be able to help them. June and the Professor stayed to monitor the situation. June had an anxious look on her face. "June, why do I have the feeling you are hiding something from me."  
"My mission has just begun, and your destiny has begun..."  
  
The five inner scouts met at the park as scheduled. They each had a suitcase filled with clothes and personal belongings. Serena was actually awake at that early hour. She was anxious to see Darien again. Lita handed them the American money that she had exchanged. They all took out their transformation pens. "Moon Cosmic Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Star Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!"  
They transformed into Sailor Scouts. They placed their suitcase in the center of their circle. Luna and Artemis also went along. "Sailor Teleport power!"  
After a few moments, the girls found themselves in the nearly empty Battery Park in New York City. They quickly de-transformed. They gathered together. "Where do we go?"  
"Well there are hotels near the theater district," said Lita. They discussed and agreed on the Double Tree Inn. They hailed two taxis. As they neared the hotel, traffic stopped. The girls peered out of the windows and saw serious fighting in the street. They paid their fares and raced to an alley. "Luna, Artemis. Watch our bags, we'll check out what's going on." The cats guarded the bags.  
"Be careful!" called Luna.  
"Don't worry Luna."  
The girls ran to the battle ground and saw eight strangely dressed people being beaten. They were shocked to see Tuxedo Mask was fighting along side them and he really looked injured. "Serena!" shouted a familiar voice.  
"Greg?" They turned to see a roughed up looking Greg running towards them. "What's going on?" asked Serena.  
"They're the X-Men They're fighting a Negaverse general called Black Hag." He breathlessly finished explaining what else had happened.  
"We have to save my muffin!" Serena proclaimed determination.  
"Yeah and the world too..." added Raye. Serena had a depressing sweat drop over her head.  
They jogged to the X-Men. "We're here! The cavalry has arrived!" They could see the pedestrians were drained of energy and the X-Men were getting very exhausted.  
"Who are you?" asked Cyclops.  
"Let's show them girls!" The X-Men and the Black Hag and the youmas watched in amazement. Greg and Tuxedo Mask were revived with hope. "Moon Cosmic Power!" "Mercury Star Power!" "Mars Start Power!" "Jupiter Star Power!" "Venus Star Power!"  
"Nice light show," replied Wolverine sarcastically and with some humor.  
"Very funny, wise guy," retorted Sailor Jupiter.  
"Come on Wolverine. Let's see the scouts in action," Cyclops said. He wanted to make sure the Negaverse youmas wouldn't try to take advantage of the possible squabbling.  
"Well the Sailor Brats finally showed," laughed Black Hag.  
"Alright Negascum. You're gonna pay for hurting all these people AND my boyfriend!" shouted Sailor Moon. The other scouts had sweat drops.  
"Let's see you try!" replied Black Hag. Out of the blue, two women appeared. Before anyone could react, Greg and Jean were captured and they vanished. "Good. The Amazon and Sonic Witch took care of your Professor."  
"Give them back!" demanded Cyclops.  
"Forget it. Youmas attack!" Thirty youmas began fighting them. Wolverine and Beast were wrestling with a rock youma, but they were body-slammed to the ground.  
They were about to be battered into mush, when they heard "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" They could see an orange laser beam shoot from her finger tips.  
Jubilee tried zapping a flying youma, but it was barely scratched. Then she saw Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" A thick fog rolled in. "Come on!" Sailor Mercury pulled Jubilee away from the confused youma.  
Rogue tried to weaken a youma, but she couldn't even get near him. She was hurled against a building's wall. Gambit saw the woman he loved knocked unconscious. "Take this mon emit!" He threw his exploding cards at the ice youma. The youma was weakened, but it was ready to attack him. "Mars Fire Ignite!" The youma melted into a giant pool of water.  
A slimy youma had grabbed onto Storm and was now smothering her. As she was being absorbed into the goo, her claustrophobia took over. "Help me!!!"  
Sailor Jupiter saw the brave woman succumb to the youma and her paralyzing fear. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" She aimed carefully so she wouldn't hit Storm. The youma was fried and Sailor Jupiter ran to Storm.  
"Thank you." Storm gasped for air.  
"You're welcome." Sailor Jupiter completely empathized with Storm.  
The youma gathered itself and lunged for a second attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!"  
Black Hag saw her youmas were destroyed. "Damn! I had to use third rate youmas!" She vanished.  
  
The X-Men took the Sailor Scouts and the injured Tuxedo Mask back to the mansion. June was alone and completely conscious when they returned. She wasn't able to fight off the two assailants that abducted the Professor. The girls were given spare rooms to stay in. June went to see Darien. "Hey guy. I can't believe you got so beat up." She stood by his door.  
"Yeah, I know. I can't believe they actually beat me up. I haven't been like this since that duel with Zoisite." He was shirtless, but he was half covered with bandages. His forehead was wrapped as well.  
"I guess you're a little less home sick now that Serena is here," she smiled. She walked over to him and sat on his bed side.  
"Yeah. She's really special isn't she?" Darien said as he thought about how she helped him recover after the last battle with Queen Beryl.  
"The scouts did a double take when they saw me. I do look like Raye," she chuckled amusingly. Just then someone was at the door listening with infuriated eyes.................  
  
Who is at Darien's door? Wait for Part 4!!!!  



End file.
